


Love Kills

by boysboys123



Category: AU - Fandom, Alien, Dib - Fandom, Invader Zim, Killer AU - Fandom, Zim - Fandom
Genre: Killer AU, M/M, Other, Paranormal, Romance, Scary, Smut, Toastylynx, invader zim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysboys123/pseuds/boysboys123
Summary: This is dedicated to Toastylynx on Instagram based on their art!  ✨💕 This will have more chapters
Relationships: Dib x zim - Relationship, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

He had to find Dib! His Dib, one day here, gone the next, what do you do when the human you’ve been chasing suddenly disappears after the slaughtering of half the graduation class. You search. That’s what Zim did, not to say Zim wasn’t impressed by the carnage and feral streak his worm baby had incited but it wasn’t normal for Dib to be so intense. His knees were weak and his squeedily Spooch thumped, his priorities were complicated but he’d find Dib and figure it out...


	2. Weird

Zim followed Dibs scent back to the Membrane house. Zim was glad he erased the memories of the remaining witnesses to change it to a meteor killing the school populous. Dib was in a tight top, leather jeans, clad in his piercings. This Dib was not normal. “ **Come in Zim** ” Dibs voice called out from inside his room. Zim gulped, crawling in, only to get grabbed and pinned to the bed.

“I appreciate you taking care of the witnesses, you know Zim, Surprisingly I tolerated you the most out of everyone, I’d like to believe we are a weird sort of friends” Dib said staring down unbreaking at Zim.   
  


Zim Scoffed, “Of course you Worm Baby, if Zim hadn’t, the authorities would have hauled you off and Zim appreciates your presence” Zim said trying to break the stalemate. Zim would never say but he liked this side of Dib, he felt protected.

Dib pulled back, letting Zim sit up, “We are friends right Zim?” Dib said almost desperately.

”Of course, Dib-Worm” Zim said tightly wanting more.


	3. Anything

It really felt like his life was one mess after another, Dib couldn’t grasp his feelings, he wanted to kill but not just anyone. Not the cliche killer, he wanted to be a vigilante of sorts, albeit not the greatest outlet but hey he could’ve turned out worse. 

Zim was a mystery, Rivals, then friends and now what. He was confused, Zim went above and beyond for him but didn’t want to admit his feelings. He wished it was all simple. His father off on a trip, Gaz seemed keen on asking for tips about his new profession which was surprising considering she was only ever interested in Tak or her Game Slave. Was their genetics just fucked or was it nature vs Nurture, whatever it was, he’d need to talk to Zim about it.


	4. Runs in the Family

Dib hauls a body into his father’s incinerator, knowing their father is at work still, turning it on and watching it break down. While in his thoughts Dib failed to hear the foot steps of his father coming down the stairs.

“OH, Dad um, I’m just getting rid of some old garbage and thought the incinerator would be easier to ...” Dib was trying to think of an excuse, Membrane out his hand up to stop Dib.

Opening the door to the Incinerator, dips his hand in and rubs the ashes content between his latex fingers. He sighs, putting his hand on Dibs shoulder, “Dib my boy if you need to dispose of a body you could’ve just asked for helped, this isn’t even the proper machine, I have one that takes the remains and converts them into periodic compounds I can use for work, that way we both benefit as a family” the professor smiled under his coat. 

Dib was shocked, and hesitant but before he could say anything The professor had brought out an old family Album, “Let Me enlighten you Dib on a Hobby that’s run in our family for a couple generations” The professor said with a lilt.


End file.
